


I Wanna 'Play'

by BlackBeyondBirthday_13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: AU, Gaje, LEMON kurang asem, M/M, Romance - maybe
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeyondBirthday_13/pseuds/BlackBeyondBirthday_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertholdt yang sedang tidur mendadak diajak 'main' oleh Reiner...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna 'Play'

Siapa sih, yang menelpon malam-malam begini?

Sang Hoover muda menggerutu dalam hati seraya memencet opsi 'accept call' pada layar ponselnya tanpa ada inisiatif untuk melirik nomor si penelepon.

"Halo? "

"Kau sedang tidur? "

Ha. Pertanyaan macam apa itu.

"Menurutmu bagaimana? " kata Bertholdt, sinis, "Ini kau 'kan, Reiner? "

"Ya, haha, " terdengar tawa garing di seberang, "Maaf membangunkanmu. Tapi, mendadak aku jadi mau 'main', "

Mata Bertholdt yang tadinya setengah terpejam kini membelalak sepenuhnya, "A, apa?! Reiner, kau... "

"Di rumahmu sedang tidak ada orang 'kan? "

"Ti, tidak, sih, tapi... " Aduh, dasar goblok—Bertholdt mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Jawaban jujur nan polos barusan darinya pasti akan mendatangkan bencana besar. Harusnya tadi ia berbohong sedikit, kecuali jika Bertholdt...

—memang juga ingin 'main'.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, sampai nanti, "

Sambungan diputus secara sepihak. Ah, masa bodoh lah—Bertholdt sudah tidak mau melakukan apa-apa lagi. Lidah sialannya yang memang belum pernah diajarkan untuk berbohong sudah terlanjur mengatakan kalau tempatnya sekarang available. Dan mengingat Reiner yang—nampaknya—akan bermain dalam durasi yang cukup lama membuat Bertholdt lebih memilih untuk mengambil sedikit waktu untuk kembali terlelap.

 

O-*'*-O

 

Bukan hal sulit bagi Reiner untuk menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamar sang pujaan hati, sekali pun itu terletak di lantai dua, tapi, terima kasih pada pohon besar yang dahannya terhubung langsung ke jendela Bertholdt yang ternyata terbuka lebar.

Pemuda blonde itu tak menyia-nyaikan kesempatan yang ada. Ia masuk, dan mendapati sang Hoover muda tidur telentang di ranjang—entah karna saking mengantuknya atau memang sengaja untuk menggoda Reiner.

Holly shit. Kalau begini caranya, Reiner sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Persetan soal Bertholdt yang mungkin saja akan terbangun, ia menurunkan celana pendek yang menjadi satu-satunya potongan kain yang membungkus selangkangan Bertholdt dan memberikan rangsangan-rangsangan kecil pada penisnya yang masih terbujur lemas.

Remas, pijat dan kocok.

Bertholdt mengerang dalam tidurnya, membuat Reiner yang dari awal sudah terangsang kini semakin dibutakan oleh nafsu. Handjob terus ia lakukan sembari mendaratkan kissmark di leher Bertholdt dan membuatnya benar-benar terbangun.

"Nnh... Reiner...? "

Si blonde kini mulai berani menyingkap kaos yang dikenakan Bertholdt dan menjilat apa yang ada di baliknya; dada bidang yang mulus dengan sepasang nipple yang menggoda untuk dicubit atau digigit-gigit kecil.

Mulut nakal Reiner lantas 'menyantap' apa yang ada di bawahnya, sementara tangannya beralih sebentar dari penis Bertholdt untuk melepas celana yang dikenakan Reiner.

"Aah~... Reiner~... " Bertholdt terus mengerang dan mendesah sambil menggeliat karena nikmat. Terlebih saat mulut Reiner turun sampai ke penis dan lubang anusnya, ia semakin menggila.

Lidah Reiner menyusup masuk ke dalam lubang anus sang Hoover muda, menjilatinya dengan penuh nafsu hingga sebagian besar salivanya berada di sana.

"Uuh... Reiner... Su, sudah cukup, "

Bertholdt memerintah di tengah erangannya. Oh, ternyata dia sudah tidak sabar juga.

Reiner memposisikan kejantanannya tepat di depan lubang anus Bertholdt, lalu memasukannya perlahan, disusul oleh gerakan maju-mundur yang temponya semakin lama semakin cepat.

"Ah! Ah! Ahh~... Reinnh... Hmpphnn~... " Bertholdt sudah keburu dibungkam oleh ciuman ganas, penuh nafsu dan gairah yang berujung pada aksi saling melumat.

Cukup lama mereka bertahan pada posisi itu, hingga Reiner menuturkan permintaannya salam bentuk bisikkan sensual di telinga Bertholdt, "Aku mau 'doggy style', sayang, "

Dan babak baru pun dimulai, dengan gaya baru yang membuat Reiner makin lebih leluasa menginvasi lubang anus Bertholdt dengan penisnya hingga membuat tubuh sang kekasih terguncang-guncang.

Keduanya kemudian mencapai batas. Orgasme itu tak lagi bisa dibendung. Sesaat setelah penisnya memuntahkan cairannya, ia dapat merasakan bagian belakangnya menghangat oleh cairan Reiner.

Dan dalam nafas yang masih tersengal, Reiner menggiring kekasih tercintanya untuk kembali ke alam mimpi—berdua.

**Author's Note:**

> Tamat sudaahhhhh....
> 
> Pelampiasan abis liat fanart ReiBert yang super HAWD di tumblr. Ya ampuun, kapan bisa bikin yang begini lagi buat Jean/Marco?? Kokoro ini melemahhh... Mungkin jadinya nanti 4-some kali ya #plak #mezom kuadrat
> 
> Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isiyama Hajime


End file.
